The Potion That Could Change Your LIFE repost
by Master of Time and Space
Summary: OVER-Rated! Just to be safe . Anyways, Cidonie has passed on authorship of her story to moi for contiuance. Its the next morning and everyone is finding out what has happened. Much embarassment; Saitou deals with his old nemesis! MUCH CHAOS! R & R.
1. A five yen plot

MoTaS: Well hello my dear, beloved readers – it seems that our wonderful author friend Cidonie has decided that this story is no longer of interest to her and now I have stepped forward to continue with it's progress.  
  
Kenshin: Simply, she gave him the story for him to control – provided he leaves her character in the story. The first five chaps are the ones she wrote –  
  
MoTaS: -posted under my name. Hopefully my writing abilities will do her work justice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK, the plot, or even the OC!!!! Well, the plot is mine to control, but not mine originally.  
  
####  
  
Yahiko the nusience  
  
"KENSHIN!" a voice called from outside.  
  
He looked up from the dishes and sighed. "Miss Kaoru is something wrong?"He said annoyed. 'Miss Koaru, Yahiko, and sometimes even Sanosuke are really tiresome. Playing pranks on me and when I fall for them there not even funny ' he thought as he wiped his hands on a dry dishclothe and walked out the kitchen door to the hallway. As he stepped outside he saw Miss Kaoru sitting in the open sliding door to the dojo with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he looked down with concern at the young blacked haired women in front of him.  
  
"Yahiko. I can't find him. He got mad at me when I told him I couldn't give him lessons right now and he took off. KENSHIN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!" Kaoru said as she started to cry. "I never thought that he would take it so hard.I don't hate HIM. Besides the taste in women he has, but not like that.I mean, he had never said that...said that he HATED ME." she cried some more as she looked down at the hankerchief she pulled out of her pocket seconds before.  
  
Kenshin sat down beside her and put his hand around her shoulder."It'll be alright, that it will," he whispered"He won't be gone for too long, that he won't. He'll probably come back when he blows some steam."he said as she leaned into his chest. He then put his head ontop of hers.  
  
"Kenshin, promise you'll never leave. I couldn't bear it. Just promise me that if you do leave that you'll come back. Promise?"Kaoru asked still sniffeling. Then sat up cuz Kenshin walked away. Without saying a word.  
  
#  
  
Yahiko stumbled. He layed there not wanting to get up. He was mad at them. ALL of them. Even Kenshin his "hero".'I have to get them back but I only have 10 yen. What kind of prank materials can I get with 10 yen?Oh well! Serves me right. I am the one that ran off without being prepared'. "Ugh, Kaoru is such a dits! She's so evil."  
  
"Who is evil young man?"said a very familiar voice.  
  
Yahiko turned around and saw Saito.(tall, black haired, cool sword on the left side, and wearing a police outfit)"Oh, hey Saito, whatcha been up too?" said Yahiko. His arms were behind his head and he had a sweat drop rolling down his head.  
  
"Young Man, what is your name, I forgot?And once again who is evil?"Saito asked for a second time.By now he had a tension mark on his head.  
  
"Alright, alright!Sheesh!Don't have a cow. Okay my name is Yahiko and Kaoru...you do know who that is right?"Yahiko asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes I know who that is. WHO IS EVIL!"yelled Saito. He was really ticked off.  
  
"Fine, Kaoru is evil 'cuz she's my teacher at the dojo,"Yahiko replied pointing behind him,"and won't even teach her students. I think she's a horrible teacher so there!hmph!"Yahiko finished. Saito looked at the kid and glanced at where he was pointing."Kenshin lives there doesn't he, uh Yahiko was it?"He said.  
  
"Yah it is and Yes he does. Hey aren't you the guy Sano positively hates?" Yahiko said most certain.He looked up at Saito and notice the left side of his mouth curve up a lil' bit.  
  
"Yep." Saito smirked. He thought that moran should hate him. He was better anyway.  
  
"Not at all...HEY maybe you can help me out. I am looking for materials so I can pull a prank on everyone at the dojo." Yahiko asked.He was determined to pull the greatest prank on them all. Maybe he should invite Misao and Aoshi. And Maybe Megumi! hehehe OH the possibilities.  
  
"I can't, I only have 20 minutes for lunch sorry. Ya know they might have something at the new 5 yen shop." Saito suggested in a tone of voice that totally gave away that he didn't really care.(Did they have lunch breaks back then??probably--;;;)  
  
Yahiko was ticked off at the way that Saito just pushed him away like that. And he came up with a plan."Hey Saito, Kenshin wanted me to tell you that he need a word with you come to the dojo at 5:30pm SHARP! Please come"...  
  
Yahiko walked over to the 5 yen shop and to a peek. The store had so many odds and ends that he was almost positive that he would be able to find something worth while. So he started searching.  
  
#  
  
They were searching. "They" included Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi. "searching" entitled the dojo, the attic, every room (including Kenshin's), the bathroom, the kitchen, the cubboards, and the closets. He was nowhere around that they knew.  
  
"Megumi? Do you think he went into town? I'm PRAYING he is still alive!" Kaoru cried.  
  
" Yes, I am absolutely possitive that he is just fine. I mean YOUR the one that taught him how to defend himself." Megumi answered. She wasn't as positive as she sounded she was afraid.She stood up and walked away. She couldn't stand being near Kaoru when she was as depressed as she was now.She walked over to Kenshin who was check the last closet in the kitchen."Ken, what are we going to do? Yahiko's gone and Kaoru is so depressed- I am really starting to worry!" she told Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was worried to ' I hope he is truely okay. I too am worried, that I am. What can I say?' " Be patient, Megumi. I somehow know he's alright." 'Yeah that sounded good. How can I lie. tsk tsk tsk.'  
  
Kaoru sat by herself on the doorway again.' I do hope he's alright.I mean we may fight, but I didn't think that it was THAT serious,' She thought. Then she out loud she promised to herself, " If he came back soon I'll never hit him again!"-  
  
"Is that right missy?" said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh hey, Sano, Have you found him??" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Not exactly. Some policeman came over here to inform us that he's coming home soon and has a surprise for us." Sano replied."Obviously Saito got a hold of him...GRRRRRR that Saito I STILL WANT A DUEL TO THE END!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP SANO!"Kaoru cried as she ran to the kitchen.As she reached the Kitchen she saw Kenshin holding a crying Megumi by the shoulders.' WAIT! Hold the phone, why is Kenshin holding her like that!'Kaoru thought jelously as she stomped over toward them. "Kenshin tell her to stop crying!WE FOUND HIM!"She yelled as ripped Megumi off of Kenshin from each other.  
  
"WHA-" both Kenshin and Megumi shouted at the same time. Kenshin looked shocked. Megumi looked in a combination of pissed off and happy.  
  
"He's coming soon so don't fret.He was in town and is coming home with a surprise!" Kaoru cried. ' Thank you GOD THANK YOU!!!!!!' she thought to herself.  
  
#  
  
Yahiko was fed up with looking and and went up to the clerk." Hey, Ummm, Mister!Do you have any good prank materials here in this shop?" Yahiko asked the clerk.  
  
"Why actually yes we do. We have rubber spiders 5 for 2 yen and we have ummm. OH a rubber mouse over there in that corner and we have something that supposed to make people change bodies for ummm I think two weeks!Right over by Mel, the cook on Alise!"  
  
"Fine I'll take a mouse and that potion thing..."  
  
####  
  
Hopefully this story will retain its original popularity with my crowd as it did with Cidonie's. I only ask for reviews – I'll take what I can get, ok? Thanks – the new (new being next really) chapter will be up in about a week or so. Ok people?!?! THANK YOU!!! 


	2. A prank gone awry

MoTaS: Well..... i guess i ain't so pop-u-lar!  
  
Kenshin: Come now, Master...... i think you're awesome, that i do!  
  
MoTaS: You have to say that, BAKA! Otherwise i'd kill you.  
  
Kenshin: YIPES!  
  
MoTaS: COME ON, PEOPLE - GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!!!!  
  
Kenshin: You insult him, not giving him any reviews.... REVIEW or face the wrath of The Manslayer!!!  
  
MoTaS: Down, boy..... People, just read and review and we'll get on with our lives, okay? Good.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or RK or Dojosuke (however you say it) - well, legally i do own the plot... i just didn't create the plot. hehehe.

* * *

A Slumber Party???  
  
Megumi and Kaoru were sitting outside the dojo. They were discussing matters of who would be great couples."Megumi, I really don't know WHO Yahiko would be a great couple with... Personally, with HIS taste in women, I don't think he'll find somone soon." Kaoru said to Megumi wonderingly.  
  
Megumi smiled and said," Well I personally, think that his taste in women are great!" Thinking back on the memories of Yahiko saying that Kaoru wasn't as sexy as a guy disguised as a women. And the many times Yahiko had said she herself looked great.' Ha, Kaoru, beat that with a come back!' Megumi thougth as she saw Kaoru glare at her.  
  
"Well, excuse me ya big jerk! I AM pretty sexy if I do say myself-"  
  
"Yah RIGHT! ya BIG UGLY," a voice shouted in front of them. It was Yahiko(duh) and there was a huge smirk planted right on his face.  
  
"Yahiko! You're back!" Kaoru said extremely surprised he was back so soon.Kaoru ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
With Megumi doing the same thing, Yahiko was totally squished." Get off of me, I still haven't forgaven you, Kaoru!" Yahiko gasped trying to get some air...When he finally got out of the great hold he saw Sanosuke and Kenshin sitting right there.Laughing. Just as Yahiko was about to go chase them something hit right smack in the middle of the head."YOWCH! WHO DID THAT!" Yahiko turned around and saw a very angry Kaoru standing before him. All of a sudden he didn't care so much for Ken and Sano." Ummm, sorry?" Yahiko hesitated.  
  
"What did you mean by that Yahiko?"Kaoru yelled at the anxious boy(anxious to get away boy).Half of her was mad at him and half of her was hurt because of him. He had said he had hated her and now he wouldn't forgive her?' Am I really that bad ?' Kaoru asked herself."Look don't run off again, DON'T call me ugly, and, and I am sorry for not paying any attention to you earlier."  
  
"Hey ,missy, didn't you just a few minutes ago promise that you wouldn't hit him?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
'He's pushing it, that he is.' Kenshin thought to himself, 'Don't over do it ,Sano!'  
  
"Sanosuke, what do you mean," Kaoru warned with a glare.  
  
" All I am saying is that your not good at keeping promises, little missy." Sano told her.  
  
'Let it be, Sano, let it BE!' Kenshin said knowing that Sanosuke wasn't going to.  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asked pulling up her sleeve getting ready for some ass- kicking.  
  
"Yah!" Sanosuke said not getting the sign that Kaoru gave him( What a dweeb --;;;).  
  
"Oh who the hell cares!" Kaoru said very angerly. She was SO mad at Sano that she wasn't thinking what his "girlfriend"(Megumi really isn't Sanosuke's girlfriend but Kaoru and Yahiko teased them about if they were together.) was going to do. All of a sudden Megumi stuck her foot out.  
  
"BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
((((Hey diddle, diddle. Kenshin with the sword. Koaru fell flat on her face. Yahiko laughed, to see her fall, and the Megumi and Sano ran away. the end))))  
  
Kenshin was so surprised at how everyone was picking on Kaoru -CORRECTION- Kenshin was NOT surprised at how everyone was picking on Kaoru. So he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. (she was sorta sideways.She was on one elbow and on one hand. Her hair which was down fell at her shoulders.)" You'll be alright, that you will" Kenshin told her with concern, as he pulled her up.  
  
' I am not alright', Kaoru thought.' not for a long time have I been alright'. She couldn't believe how everyone was being so unkind to her. " I am just fine, that I am," Kaoru lied. She wouldn't stand hurting Kenshin's feelings.  
  
" That's good, Miss Kaoru...what shall i make for dinner?" Kenshin asked, wanting a change in the subject. He was never good at making people cheer up.  
  
" Ummm. Maybe some tea and ramen!" Kaoru cheered up and put on a smile. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. ' I haven't had tea for ages!' She thought to herself.  
  
' Where should I put this potion until I need it?' Yahiko thought as he entered the house. He wanted to try it out later on when Aoshi , Misao, and Saito came over.  
  
Then he noticed it was leaking. ' Stupid plastic bag!' Yahiko thought as he head over to the kitchen to put it in a cup or something.( the potion was powdery)  
  
"Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke, dinner will be soon," Yahiko heard outside from Kaoru.' I've got to hurry up!Kenshin will start cooking soon' Yahiko thought as he looked around in the cupboards.' The tea kettle! I'll put it in there for now!' Yahiko thought as he reached for it and stuck the potion in. Then he took off out of the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin walked into the Kitchen and towards the cupboards. He was getting ready to ramen and some tea for Kaoru and the others. All the while he was wondering why Yahiko practicely MADE him invite Aoshi and Misoa over. ' Well they'll be here at six, that they will. ' Kenshin thought as he reached over for the tea kettle and a pot to put the ramen in.  
  
swoosh(I don't know what powder sounds like when its shooken)  
  
Kenshin heard from the tea kettle. He opened it up and saw powder in it. ' What's this' Kenshin asked himself as he put a pinch of it in his mouth. "YUM! This is really good, that it is. I bet Sanosuke put this in here. I'll just make the tea out of this instead of wasting sugar.( I usually put sugar in my tea, and the potion that Yahiko did looked like sugar. Besides the fact that it was purple) Kenshin grabbed the things he needed (which included the potion which he didn't need) and started to make dinner.  
  
#Knock Knock#  
  
"Come IN!" Yelled Kaoru as she fixed up the table(It's the Knee high kind of table that you have to kneel down at.) She was in as great of mood as Yahiko will be later on in the story( Not very happy...hehehehe) The door swung open and there was Saito.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" Saito asked rudely as he walked into the dojo. He glanced at the racoon which was glaring at him with a tension mark on her forehead.  
  
" Oh hello, Saito." Kaoru said to the police man extremely annoyed.' Did he just ask me if dinner was ready?' Kaoru asked herself. Then she started putting the tea cups out onto the table, and thought,'Did Yahiko invite him as well?' She thought realizing that it probably was, since he already wanted Aoshi and Misao over. Thinking about what she was doing she let him alone. She didn't want to start trouble when company was over.  
  
Sano saw Saito head into the dojo, and he was peeved, ' Why did that stupid moron here?' Sano thought to himself. Then he walked over to the entrance and glanced at Kaoru who was deep in thought with herself.  
  
"Hey, little missy why is that jerk here?", he asked pointing in the direction in which Saito walked off too.' That little-'  
  
"Sanosuke, don't even think of getting off easy for what you did earlier," Kaoru yelled at Sano pulling her right sleeve up. Even thought she had company she wouldn't let Sano off THAT easy. Then she ran off after the rooster head.  
  
" JEEZE! You women are SO damn iggnorant!"Sano yelled running away back through the entrance.  
  
"YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, SANOSUKE SAGARA!!!!!!" yelled Kaoru running throught the screen door that led to the outside. Sano ran, and Kaoru chased.' And they call me immature,'Yahiko thought as a sweat drop rolled down his head.  
  
Walking up to the dojo they saw rooster head and the racoon chasing each other and then they saw Yahiko looking very embarressed.  
  
"Misao, lets go," said Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
"But, Aoshi, please lets stay! They invited us here and we said we would come! They're expecting to see us there." said Misao who was clearly eager to see her friends here at the dojo. Grabbing her by the shoulders he said," Don't go over there! They will corrupt your brain with thoughts of....of something very bad." He obviously didn't know what to say so Misao wasn't convinced.  
  
"Come ON, Aoshi," Misao said," there nice people, and they're giving us free food!" She knew THAT would get him to come over there with her. The biggest grin spread across Aoshi's face. "Alright Misao, you win," He answered and they walked up to Yahiko.  
  
"Hello ,Yahiko, How are you!" Misao asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Actually, extremely embarrassed. You?" He told her. He was hungry, tired, and not realizing that his company was there.  
  
"DINNER'S READY," a voice came from inside the dojo. It was Kenshin and he had the dinner table set and ready to go.  
  
AT THE TABLE WITH EVERYONE SEATED (it goes Misao, Kaoru,  
  
Kenshin, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Saito, Aoshi, then back to Misao at a circular table)  
  
"So, Misao, how'd you get Aoshi here?" Kaoru asked with curiosity. She always knew Aoshi with a stubberness to him. She knew Misao had to have bribed him SOME how. She just didn't know exactly how.  
  
"Oh you know Aoshi, if there's a free meal then he'll do anything to go!" Misao laughed. Beside her Aoshi snorted. He was embarressed by his weakness. Especially the weakness of food.  
  
"Hohohohohohohohoho," Kaoru heard from the other side of Kenshin.'oooooooh, I wish that fox would just shuddap and get away from MY Kenshin.' Kaoru thought jealously.  
  
"Oh Kenshin I can't believe Yahiko did that to you! Hohohohohoho," Megumi laughed, flirting.  
  
"Well, you know Yahiko and his pranks,"Kenshin said scratching behind his head."he always trys to make everyone laugh, that he does."  
  
"Oh SHUDDAP, Megumi! That's not funny!Yahiko should be more serious, he could hurt somone even Kenshin," Kaoru blurted. Then she blushed, she should have minded her own business.  
  
"Kaoru, stop throwing hissy-fits, and grow up!" Megumi told her. She was po'ed (pissed off) from Kaoru disrupting her flirting.  
  
"...............," Kaoru was just too embarressed to throw a come back. She felt so stupid and knew not to say any more.  
  
"What's wrong, little missy, cat got your tounge?" replied Sano. He just never knew when to stop pestering her, but she didn't mind that one. It was true.  
  
" Who wants some tea? I do." She said quickly and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.Grabbing a mitten she grabbed the warm handle of the tea kettle, and walked back into the room.  
  
' Did she just say tea,' Yahiko asked himself. Now he was frusterated that the potion was gone.' What did Kenshin do with it?  
  
Kaoru entered the room and started pouring the tea into everyone's tea cups and they all started to drink.  
  
#AFTER DINNER #  
  
"Wow I'm stuffed, Kenshin," Yahiko exclaimed. He was still bummed that his 5 yen potion was thrown away, but he still had that rubber mouse.  
  
"Why thank you Yahiko. Does anyone want some sake?" Kenshin could tell that Yahiko was bothered but didn't think too much of it.  
  
"Sure I'll have some,"Sano said.  
  
" Yeah us too." said Saito,pointing to both Aoshi and himself.  
  
"Gee, Yahiko, a police man came here earlier this morning and told us that you had a surprise for us, do you?" asked Kaoru, changing the subject. She never let gifts slip from her mind. Especially when they were for her.  
  
"Oh, that...well I can't give you the surprise cuz I think Kenshin threw it away," Yahiko said very dissappointed.  
  
"I didn't throw anything away, Yahiko," Kenshin said.' Geez I hope didn't throw anything away that was from Yahiko, that I don't.' Kenshin thought, then asked," can you tell me what it was that you had bought?"  
  
"Ummm, I was going to give you a prank but,-"  
  
"A PRANK!" Kaoru butted in,"YOU RAN AWAY TO BUY MATERIALS FOR A PRANK !"Kaoru was extremely mad. 'First he runs away, then he worries me to death, then he comes home and doesn't forgive me when I didn't do anything in the first place, and now he was going to pull a prank on us? He's going down.'  
  
"Kaoru I can't pull anything now he threw my potion away cuz I stuck it in the tea kettle!" Yahiko blurted out.  
  
"A potion!?! Thats even worse than the soul taking photographs!" Sanosuke said terrified.(I do hope you guys remember that episode)  
  
WHACK!!!!!!  
  
" You moron. Photographs don't take your soul away. Now potions, I do think those can be dangerous." Saito added.  
  
" But I don't think they still make potions...do they?"Misao asked herself.  
  
"They do, but they don't have medicine to cure them, only a rare remody usually," Megumi included.  
  
"Who cares-blahblahblah," said Aoshi  
  
"I blahblah blah"  
  
"Well blah blah blah"  
  
As they continued yelling...  
  
Kenshin sat there looking into thin air. He couldn't move. Then he stood up, and slammed on ontop of the table.  
  
"HOLD ON!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Everything was silent. No one said a word. No one DARED to say a word.  
  
"I've got some good knews, for Yahiko, and then I've got some bad knews, that I do. Which do you prefer to hear first?" Kenshin asked less loud.  
  
"The good knews," Yahiko replied.  
  
"Yahiko, I didn't throw your 'potion' away...Now the bad knews," Kenshin started with a firm voice then going into a nervous voice. Then he started to srcatch the back of his head," I ,ummmmmmm, who liked the tea?"  
  
"It tasted funny,but good," Aoshi answered," now continue, Battousai, or I will cut you into pieces,"he really didn't want him to turn into a frog from a potion. Even if he was as grand as a prince, their wasn't any princesses around.(hehehe--;;;;;)  
  
"Well, I didn't know what it was, so I tried it. It was good, and I didn't want to waste any more sugar until I was going out so I used the potion instead...in the tea."  
  
Kenshin wanted to run away, but it wasn't going to happen. First Yahiko jumped on his back and started strangling him. Then Kaoru pulled on one of his arms and yelled at him for giving her abnormal tea. Then on the other arm Megumi pulled and yelled at him for the unknown potion with probably no cure. Then there was Sano who was punching Kenshin in the gut for posessing him with evil. There was no escape.  
  
"Aoshi," said Misao," You were right. Plain and simple." sweatdrop  
  
"I don't gloat," replied Aoshi. He was a simple guy, and just wanted to be the strongest man on earth.(I always talk about him cuz I actually have dreams about him if not Kenshin at night.)  
  
" Alright that does it," Saito inturrupted them," We shouldn't go ANYWHERE until all the hocus pocus is over!"  
  
"HERE, HERE!" shouted Sanosuke, who had stopped punching Kenshin as soon as he had nearly passed out.  
  
"Shut the hell up, moron," shouted Saito. Then turning to Aoshi, he whispered,"I think he had a lil' bit too much sake before."suggested Saito, emphensizing the word "lil'  
  
"Good, I'll set out futons, Girls in my room, Boys in Kenshin's,"said Kaoru.  
  
#EVERYONE IS IN THEIR ROOMS AND READY TO SLEEP#  
  
"Megumi? Do you have a crush on, hmmm, anyone?" Misao asked the eldest one of the three girls.  
  
"Well, there is ONE person, okay there are three. Number one is this guy I work with, his name is Dojusuke. Number two is Kenshin...."Megumi stopped from under Kaoru's glare to think. ' Is it really Sano or should I lie and say Saito?'  
  
" Okay you guys I am going to see what the girls are talking about!" Sanosuke told everyone.  
  
"Grow up, moron! You know what kids think about. Men," Saito exclaimed. He knew that he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Kenshin, will you go with me?" Sano asked.  
  
"Aaaah...Sano, I-I can't. I will not, that I won't!That's just plain WRONG!" Kenshin said defensively. He wouldn't go out there and spy on women. Even if he were still the battousai he wouldn't do that.(yes - women ARE scary. i should know..... kinda)  
  
"Fine, I'll go alone," Sano replied walking out the door.  
  
"Damn that, I won't let you go alone.Wait for me ya moron," said Saito even thought he didn't care.  
  
Finally they had their ears against Kaoru's bedroom screen...  
  
"I guess my third crush would be on Saito," Megumi lied. She wouldn't be humiliated just yet," How 'bout yourself, Misao?"  
  
"Duh, it would totally be Aoshi!" Misao said shocked. She couldn't believe that she didn't know," And you, Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess it would plainly be Kenshin. He's just dif'rent, I guess..." Kaoru looked up to see Misao roll her eyes and see Megumi's glare.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...that's all I ever hear about these days. I overheard a girl passing me by on the street and she was saying,'Boy, that man with the red hair, cross shaped scar, and in that hot pink shirt is a HOTTY!' Jeez louiz," Misao finished.  
  
By this time both Megumi and Kaoru were blushing.  
  
"I guess my third crush would be on Saito, How 'bout you, Misao?"  
  
"Megumi has a crush on you, Saito?GHASTLY!" Sanosuke said with disgust on his face.  
  
"SHHHHHH...Keep listening we'll hear who the racoon and the weasel like too, as well as the fox," Saito said shushing Sano.  
  
"Duh, it would totally be Aoshi!" Misao said shocked," And you, Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess it would plainly be Kenshin. He's just dif'rent, I guess..."  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...that's all I ever hear about these days. I overheard a girl passing me by on the street and she was saying,'Boy, that man with the red hair, cross shaped scar, and in that hot pink shirt is a HOTTY!' Jeez louiz......"  
  
"How come Kenshin gets all the girls and we don't?" asked Sano.  
  
"Who the hell understands women, moron, hmm?" Saito said defeated.And with that they went back to Kenshin's room and they all fell asleep.

* * *

MoTaS: PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!! I need help with this one people. YOU are the critics here - LET ME HAVE IT!!!  
  
Kenshin: Just do as he says so we don't have to make like Jay and Silent Bob and have to seek u out just so we can kick your poop-shooters and have ur SH!T fly everywhere - OKAY THEN?!?!?  



	3. The Awakening & Saitou's Revenge

**MoTaS**: Well, good news is I got some reviews.

**Kenshin**: Bad news is it took us this long to post another chapter.

**MoTaS**: Maybe I'll be nice and post two at once.

**Kenshin**: Maybe, but wouldn't count on it….

**MoTaS**: What was that?!

**Kenshin**: Uh… nuthin Boss; I ain't say nuthin!!!

**MoTaS**: You'd better hope so, or else!

**Kenshin**: What? #Cowers in fear#

**MoTaS**: You'll wake up as Saitou.

**Kenshin**: NOOOOO!!!!!!

**MoTaS**: Glad we understand each other. DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my OC, not EVEN my plot – just in my power is all. Enjoy!!!!!

_Waking up to a disaster_

Waking up she yawned. Last night was so idiotic. Megumi likes Saito and Kenshin and that other guy Dojusuke. Kaoru liked Kenshin. EVERY body likes Kenshin. she sighed and got up eyes half open. She was tired and sleepy still and knew that she had to have some time alone. While she walked out the door a thought struck her.' Isn't Saito married?'.

(this is misao if you haven't found that out yet.)

Then she ran back inside Kaoru's room, and then it hit her as she looked at "Kaoru" and "Megumi". They weren't themselves. First of all they had changed into Aoshi and Sanosuke...'WHO DID I TURN INTO!' Misao thought as she ran up to Sanosuke's body.

Shaking the body awake she heard," Why are you in here, Yahiko?" it asked.

"I AM IN YAHIKO'S BODY!???!??!WHO ARE YOU!!!!I'M MISAO!!!"Misao asked

(Your gonna have to remember who is in who's body cuz I don't want to keep writing said Misao in Megumi's body and Sano said in Saito's body so I'll tell you who is in who's body right now

Misoa in Yahiko's body

Kaoru in Sano's body

Megumi in Aoshi's body

Kenshin in Misoa's body

Sanosuke in Saito's body

Saito in Kenshin's body

Aoshi in Kaoru's body

Yahiko in Megumi's body

I'll only remind you for the next couple of chapters!)

"What are you talking about Yahiko? I am Koaru!" Said Kaoru ( in Sano's body),"Why are you asking is something the matter?"

"Oh no! Your in Sanosuke's body!That means Megumi is in Aoshi's body!!!!!!" Misao screamed looking at her hands.

"No! This can't be!"Kaoru (in Sanosuke's body)" This just ISN'T RIGHT!!!!"

"What are you yelling ab-," Megumi( in Aoshi's body) stopped. She knew something wasn't right, because she saw Sano in bed laying close to her and then Yahiko was crying like a girl."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What the hell was that," said Sano (in Saito's body) sitting up and rushing towards the door. That's when he noticed that he was in a police officers outfit." What the hell!NO I AM IN SAITO'S BODY!KENSHIN" Kenshin slowely opened his eyelids and saw Saito over by the soji screen (is that how you spell it? I am not from anywhere that have those so don't flame me too much). He sat up and looked down."AHHHH! What are those! NO this can't be, that it can't! I've got breasts, that I do!"

"Is that you Kenshin? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN SAITO'S BODY!" shouted Sanosuke ( in Saito's body #duh)

"#yawn# What are you yelling for? MISAO, why are you in here?" asked Aoshi (in Koaru's body).

"You've got breasts too, that you do!"said Kenshin (in Misao's body) pointing at Aoshi (in Koaru's body)

Sano remembered the screaming he had heard and ran out the door.

"What," Aoshi asked as he looked down"AHHH your RIGHT! I'M a WOMAN!!!"

"Who's a woman?"Saito asked (in Kenshin's body)."What are you doing in here Koaru? Misao?"

"I am that annoying woman that's in love with you Batousai?"Aoshi asked nearly crying.

"What are you talking about???"Saito asked (in Kenshin's body)standing up while closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and said," There's something wrong.... I'M SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!"

Kenshin(in Misao's body)glared at him for a moment then said," Wow, I bet you'll be mad to find out that Sanosuke is in your body, that you will."

"WHAT," he shouted then ran out the door.

"OH No I can't believe it!" Kaoru (in Sano's body) replied. "who the hell is in my body???"

"Who is in my body?" said a voice from the door. It was familiar and had a majestic-ness to it.

"Saito, if that is you, what happened to the others?" asked Megumi (in Aoshi's body)

Then appeared a big tension mark on Sano(in Saito's body)'s head." IF YOU THINK I AM THAT PEA-BRAINED MAN THAN YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING COMING!"

"That's Sanosuke alright," answered Kaoru(in Sanosuke's body). She wasn't surprised to see him act that way. That's how he always acted.

"YEAH THAT'S ME, WHO ARE YOU!"Sano was steamed and he was annoyed as well. that wasn't a good combination with rooster-heads.

" Oh you can't even recognize the way I speak??? Man you've only ate ALL my food, told me it was the worst tasting thing, mudded my floors, didn't move a mucsle to help clean, insulted me , and -"

" Alright, alright already Kaoru your in my body...WHAT YOUR IN MY BODY!!WHY couldn't a man be in my body? Is it so much to have???" Sano (in Saito's body) questioned.

"Who's in my body?"all three of the girls asked.

"Go into the dining table we'll all meet there," suggested Sano (in Saito's body).

Everybody sat down at the table not knowing who they were sitting by. They kept arguing to the person closest to find out what happened.

"Quiet everyone! We all have to discuss this fucking thing and we'll all have to shut the hell up!"Aoshi (in Kaoru's body) Shouted.(wouldn't it be wierd to see Kaoru cussin' like that???).

"Alright this is an extremely akward position especially for those who are in bodies of the opposite sex, that it probably is," started Kenshin(in Misao's body),"first we've got to find out who is in who's body. Raise your hand when I call out your name for who you were before. Kaoru?"

Kaoru (in Sano's body) raised her and slightly embarresed. She hated to think that she was in a man's body, especially SANSUKE'S body.

"Misoa,"

Misoa ( in Yahiko's body) raised her hand.

"Megumi,"

Aoshi's body raised it's hand.

"I can't believe a woman is in my handsome body," interrupted Aoshi (in Kaoru's body)

"Shhh...Sano,"

Sano lifted up his hand roughly. He hated the idea that he was in this man's body, but tried to look on the bright side. Saito was in Kenshin's body, and Kenshin is....well....puny.

"Aoshi,"

Aoshi lifted his hand like nothing. Not any emotion in his er-her??? eyes???

"Yahiko,"

He raised his hand up and blushed.

"Saito,"

Lifting up his hand Saito (in Kenshin's body) asked," Are you sure you can see my hand let alone me? I can barely see over this damned table." He chuckled a bit let alone everyone else and stood straight up to see the batousai in a young girl's body. ( hope you got that joke if you didn't you are very slow!)

" Ha ha very funny Saito. Yahiko, do you know of any possible ways of getting us back in our regular-OUCH!"Kenshin crouched over in pain holding his side.

" Hey are you okay Kenshin?" asked Sano (in Saito's body.)

"YIKES MY SIDE IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Kenshin cried in pain. All the men (some in women's bodies) ran up to help Kenshin. All the women ( all in men's bodies) starred at Misao (in Yahiko's body). She was blushing a deep deep red.

"Misao, you better inform Kenshin about the daily need of your womanhood!" Megumi ( in Aoshi's body) told her.

"##sigh# I am SO glad I just got over my monthly!" Kaoru ( in Sanosuke's body)sighed relieved of her luckiness.

"My life and womanhood is over! I can't believe Kenshin is going to see my womanly parts!!!" ##GASP##

"Yah, your screwed, babe!" Megumi sighed. She wanted to help but knew there was no hope in this all.

Misao (in Yahiko's body) walked over to Kenshin( in her body) and grabbed her hand." Come on Kenshin I'll help you out." then they were gone.

Kaoru ( in Sano's body) looked at all the guys (some in women's bodies)and saw a shocked look on their face, 'sides Yahiko. (he's too young to know.)Then they all had a blush on there faces and looked away from them.

Koaru ( in Sano's body) thougth to herself, 'This better end soon...........................'

**MoTaS**: Cidonie – where-ever you are – SORRY!!!!

**Kenshin**: For what master?

**MoTaS**: For – well….. not sure.

**Kenshin**: #face plant#

**Saitou**: #sweatdrop – kinda# You're as bad Battousai's former master.

**MoTaS**: Former master you say – I know not of what you speak.

**Saitou**: #lights up a cig# Whatever… at least you don't get drunk like him…

**Squirrel**: #appears#

**Saitou**: #sees Squirrel# YOU!!!!!

**Squirrel**: #becomes Super Squirrel# #DUN –dun – DUUNNN!!#

**Saitou**: Get your hairy tail and A$$ over here and get what's coming to you!!! #Attempts to Gatotsu Super Squirrel#

**SS**: #Dodges Gatotsu# #Chitters and chatters#

**Saitou**: Foul CRETIN!!! YOUR MENTHOL-HIGH-HAIRY-ASS IS **MINE**!!!!!!

#SS and Saitou take off in epic battle seen#

**Kenshin**: Right…… that was –

**MoTaS**: -interesting. Now I understand him a lil better.

**Kenshin**: And your conclusion is?

**MoTaS**: Despite our friend Super Squirrel, Saitou is an already unstable, smoking, no-good-manslayer creep.

**Kenshin**: Wow, very descriptive.

**MoTaS**: And true. Well, hope you enjoyed. Bye for now – and remember to review!!!


End file.
